Warmth
by violet rider
Summary: Maybe she should hate him after all, he had stuck his nose into her life and made her warm, now she couldn't stop thinking about him. Just a oneshot about Malia's feelings after 3x 20. R & R
1. Thawing

**Warmth**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the creation of Teen wolf, but if I were...**

**Chapter 1: Thawing**

As she exited the so called Echo House Malia couldn't help feeling a weight lifting off of her soul , the always present guilt was gone and replaced with a sort of fading warmth , almost like something was thawing within. She had never felt warm in this way before, it was nothing like the warmth and comfort she associated with her coyote form, or the kind warmth she saw in her fathers eyes, a warmth she still felt she didn't

deserve.

This warmth was passionate yet tender and it since he ignited it it wouldn't go out. The "him" in question being Stiles Stilinski who had in the course of a few weeks turned her life upside down . He had stolen from her sisters grave and her home, the only home she could go to after the accident. If anything she should hate him, he was one of those people who stuck their nose where it didn't belong and tried to do the right thing. She didn't know him well but instantly knew that he was too nice for his own good and that made him weak and sensitive. It was cute to her that despite all of the things that had happened to him he had a childish need to help strangers; her coyote however cried to rip his throat out or to beat some aggression into him. He was anxious and even had the nerve to be concerned about her, despite the fact that they definitely weren't going to be friends and she had punched him in the face. She didn't know much about teenage boys or teenagers in general but she knew he was definitely different, it was unsettling at best. She pushed her thoughts out of her head long enough to avoid walking into the busy cross walk on the path to the bus stop where that woman, Ms. Morrel, had told her to wait. Maybe she **should **hate him after all, he had stuck his nose into her life and made her warm , now she couldn't stop thinking about him. Malia liked to think that she had become hardened against human weaknesses like craving a hug or something as simple as a genuine smile but he had done both and now she was hooked. A cool breeze made her tighten the jacket on her shoulders as it blew the last of his warmth away. She still didn't understand what exactly Stiles had done to stop Oliver or if the Nogitsune had possesed him again. All she knew was that he wasn't here and she was getting cold again, while watching a green motorbike and its rider speed towards her, she finally made a decision. Malia decided that despite her inability to shift and the Nogitsune possesing him, she'd have to talk to him again because he made her feel warm, and perhaps she could do the same for him.

**AN: . So I decided to write a oneshot on how Malia may be feeling after leaving to find Scott. Usually I'm all for Stiles and Lydia but during 3 x 20 I couldn't help thinking Stiles and Malia were adorable and secretly fangirling over them. Are any other Stydia fans feeling this too? Anyway, I may write a few more oneshots for Stalia or even a multi chaptered fic I have no idea it depends, so give me your feedback and any possible ideas you'd like to see in the future.**


	2. Lukewarm

**Warmth**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the creation of Teen wolf, but if I were...**

**Author's Note: **

**AN: AWhile back I decided to write a oneshot to get my Stalia feelings out in a oneshot and then return to being a loyal Stydia shipper... so much for that. At the moment I like them both and I really enjoyed writing this so much that I decided to make a series of oneshots. I have some ideas but feel free to review or pm me if theres an idea you're just dying to see written and when I have some time I'll get to it, see you all soon. **

**Chapter 2: Lukewarm**

Malia sat awkwardly on the edge of the bench as she waited for thefriend Stile had either bribed or possibly tricked into shopping with her. She knew without a doubt that one of the of the worst parts about living as a coyote for the last eight years was never growing out of her tomboyish stage. Shopping made her actually miss the time she accidentally got a particularly volatile piece of deer feces in her coat, it had taken hours to wash the scent out of her coat and even then the game avoided her like death days later. Still, it definitely beat shopping with her father who was little help in **that **department it would be like the blind leading the blind. If her mother was still alive she would have joked that he could barely tell the difference between a t-shirt and a blouse, then again neither could Malia, but Stiles has promised her Allison would be all the help she needed. Which was why she was currently waiting for the pretty brunette that Stiles had convinced to go shopping with the teenage Argent, a hunter that ran with wolves and made her uneasy and curious all at one time.

A friendly voice stirred her out of her musings," I'm Allison it's nice to meet you."Allison stuck out her hand and seeing Malia wince pulled it back.

Malia couldn't help feeling a little guilty for being so rude, her dad had told her to be friendlier, so had Stiles, but she had always been hard headed. " I'm sorry. It's just the first time I saw you, you shot my dad with an arrow, first impression die hard."

Allison rose a perfect eyebrow," Well the first time I saw you, you were trying to chew one of my friends legs off so this is a step up.'" Malia tensed at that and opened her mouth to say something when she saw the twinkle in Allison's eyes, it was a joke.

Malias managed a small smile and stuck her hand out," Acquaintances?"

Allison shook her hand in response," Acquaintances. So what are we looking for first tops, bottoms, or shoes?"

Malia grimaced and pulled her backpack off," Anything that will fit in here,." I replied.

I don't plan on staying long. The minute Scott teaches me how to shift I'm out of here, I'll just need a few hoodies and jeans in case that takes longer than I expected.

Allison laughed at me and pushed the straps of my bag back onto my shoulders.

" Malia, you can't just pull out a bag like that the store employees will think you're planning a heist or something." Malia turned and sure enough the manager was eyeing her suspiciously, _Oh well _she thought, _I doubt he'll have to worry about seeing me again anytime soon. _

" Plus you'll need a much bigger bag than that if you want to be ready to start school with us next semester."

Malia immediatly shook my head at the idea," No."

" No, what you don't plan on staying?" she asked sounding concerned," what about your family and friends.."

It took only a second for a look of realization to cross her face, Malia's dad was the only family she had and as far as friends go she definitely wouldn't put Allison on her list, maybe Stilinski...

" Well," Allison said perking up," maybe we can get you a few extra sweaters and jeans," seeing Malias look of outrage she quickly added," in case you want to visit your dad after you leave.

Malia nodded and allowed herself to be pushed towards the jeans section. After about three hours she had five pairs of jeans, three hoodies, shoes, and a number of nice shirts that Argent must have snuck into her arms when she wasn't looking. Still it could be worse, Allison was nice and didn't force Malia to talk so they shopped in amicable silence. She didn't shoot down any of Malias ideas or pick out anything too gaudy for everyday wear, and if Malia was honest other than suggesting she pick out less darks and neutrals Argent had been on her best behavior. As she exited the checkout she saw Allison out of her eyes with a soft looking bundle in her arms.

" Allison?" She asked tentatively," what are those."

Allison smiled," I know you said you were done shopping but I saw you looking at these sweaters earlier and I couldn't resist you should atleast try it on.

Malia scowled and took the sweater in her arms reluctantly. She managed to make it to the dressing rooms before letting a smiles grace her lips until she was safe in the fitting room. Allison was more observant than she had earlier thought, and had managed to notice Malia's looks of longing at the sweater. She knew it was stupid to want anything so nice when she wasn't planning on staying in her human form very long to begin with but she couldn't help it. The sweater was soft and she could hear the fabric singing to her skin and its emerald hue was almost like the moss growing outside her comfy den. Malia decided to try it on and as she suspected it was in the correct size and fit her in a way that made her have a shy sort of confidence when she opened the door to show Allison the results however she found a tall boy with a spotted face in her place.

" Stiles?" She asked confused.

" Oh um hi Malia. Allison got an update about Issac so she had to leave."

He said it quietly but she could still sense the guilt in his tone, surprising herself and Stiles she gave his hand a soft squeeze before quickly jerking her hand away. She was still getting used to physical contact, and any contact with Stiles had been known to make her blush uncontrolably for hours after.

" I like that color on you." he said smiling.

" What, red?"

" No, green." She blushed at looked down at her sleeves," shut up." she growled.

To her surprise he just laughed good naturedly ," I made you blush didn't I?"

" What no! Don't be so full of yourself Stiles." She tried to say it with as little bite as she could manage but once again Stiles just took it in stride.

" So I take it you enjoyed shopping, yes?"

"Yes." She mumbled.

" What was that Malia?" He lightly bumped her shoulder and this time she couldn't hide her smile even if she had wanted to. She like the way he said he named kindly and delicately like it was sacred, his weakness was growing on her.

" Yes!" She said clearly.

" So did you find a lot?" he asked tentatively.

Malia knew what he was asking, have you decided to stay longer?

" Ask me the real question Stiles."

" Have you changed your mind about leaving?"

" No."

Seeing his crestfallen expression she added," I'm not in a rush though, and I thought I may spend a few more weeks with my dad before I go, I'll visit sometimes."

Stiles nodded and they sat there for a few minutes before the phone in Malia's pocket went off, she groaned at the struggle of unlocking her phone and slowly types a reply. She didn't think she'd ever get used to texting it seemed a waste of time but her dad had insisted.

" My dad's outside."

Stiles nodded again and stood up," I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah, tell Allison thanks for me alright? "

"Sure." Stiles said looking down at his hands.

" I still have to buy this sweater for some reason the manager thinks I'm about to rob him blind." She explained earning a grin from Stiles.

"Well, try not to get arrested."

" If I do atleast I have a good excuse," she mused," insanity by shopping."

This time Stiles laughed that rich light laugh that made her warm all over again. Without speaking she pulled the sweater tight to her body and sped to the counter hoping that Stiles couldn't see her blush from the distance.


End file.
